We're a Family
by Manderlin
Summary: Canon all the way up till the end of 2x9 "Queen of Hearts" Regina experiences side effects from absorbing the green death curse at the well. She wakes up in the hospital with no memory. Now, Emma is having to raise Henry, while navigating Regina through the modern world, and stopping Hook and Cora from destroying Storybooke. All in a days work for the Savior. SQW Day 3- Amnesia.


**A/N:** Swan Queen Week Day 3-Amnesia.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**We're a Family**

They gathered around and waited with bated breath as Snow White awoke her Prince, just as he had done for her decades before. The only difference now was their daughter, grandson and the woman who had cursed them both stood amongst the small group of friends. Regina stood awkwardly apart from all the well wishers celebrating Prince Charmings return. Nobody seem to notice her anyway, her son was too busy being cuddled by his birth mother and watching his grandparents reunite once more, as was everyone else. Closing her eyes against the mounting wave of pain and nausea coursing through her body, Regina vaguely heard David and Snow declaring their everlasting love for one another. Feeling someone's eyes on her Regina glanced up to see her son slowly walking toward her and she smiled at him weakly.

"I was right," Henry stated. "You really have changed," Henry quickly put his arms around Regina. Regina returned Henry's hug, only hesitating slightly and closing her eyes happy to have her son back in her arms. For a few seconds she was able to block out the side effects of the green death curse surging through her veins, the had been steadily getting worse as the minutes had worn on before Henry came to her. When Henry pulled back slightly she barely heard him utter "Thank you," before hugging her again. She hugged Henry against her body but could feel her legs growing weaker and weaker before they simply gave out and she collapsed to the ground Henry calling her name.

* * *

Doctor Whale didn't know what was wrong with her. "I can't find anything physically wrong," he explained as Regina laid deathly still on a hospital bed, Henry sitting by her side holding her hand, Snow White and Emma hovering close. "However, I have never encountered someone who has absorbed a that much destructive magic before. Have you asked Mr. Gold?"

In the end, all they could do was make Regina comfortable and wait for her to wake up. If she ever did. For three days Henry stayed and read her stories from his story book. Sometimes Snow would visit with Henry and sometimes her and David would come together. Emma never seemed to stay for long during the day. For three days she would sneak into Regina's room when everyone was fast asleep and beg, plead and rage at Regina to wake up. Henry needed her and Emma was only really starting to realize she sorta of needed Regina too.

On the fourth day Regina opened her eyes.

"Mom! Mom! Your awake!" Henry yelled flinging him into Regina's arms and buried his face into her neck as he sobbed how sorry he was. That he loved her. He didn't notice her stiffened poster, her look of confusion. Emma did and her bright smile of relief turned to alarm and adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"Where am I?" Regina asked her voice hoarse from three days of non-use.

"Your at the hospital. You collapsed after Snow woke up David from taking in the death curse at the well. You've been out for three days. Doctor Whale wasn't sure if you were going to wake up. How are you feeling Regina?" a sense of dread washed over Emma as she spoke. Something was very very wrong with Regina.

"I'm sorry but I...I don't understand what you are talking about," Emma could see the fear and confusion in Regina's eyes. She looked at Henry as if she didn't know who he was.

"Mom what's wrong? Do you want me to get Doctor Whale?"

"Regina," Emma asked carefully. "Do you know who we are?"

Regina shook her head softly.

"What do you remember?"

"I...I was getting ready for my riding lesson. Mother has finally agreed to extend my riding lessons now that I am sixteen summers. I...I don't know how I got here," Regina looked around taking in the hospital room. "What is this place?"

Henry and Emma glanced quickly at each other before Henry took a shaky breath. "Mom you...you don't remember me? At all?"

Moving her hands and lightly tracing Henry's face Regina smiled sadly. "I'm sorry dear. I wish I did. Am I really your Mother?"

"Yes, you named me Henry,"

"I did?" Regina smiled brightly grasping Henry's hand into her own. "For my father. Is he here too?"

"Ummm Ma?" Henry looked back over at Emma unsure what to do.

"Henry, why don't you go and get Doctor Whale and tell him your Mom is awake?"

"Okay Ma," flinging his arms around Regina one more time. "I'll be right back Mom. Doctor Whale will fix your memory so you will remember Emma and me,"

Once Henry was out of the room Regina and Emma simply stared at one another for several minutes until Regina broke the silence. "Henry is my son?"

"Yes,"

"But he calls you Ma as well yes?"

"It's complicated, but we sorta share him,"

"Oh," Regina said taking in Emma's appearance. "Mother must have been very displeased when we married, we must love each other very much to risk her displeasure,"

"Wh...What?!"


End file.
